Zweiter Krieg
thumb|390px Der zweite Krieg war ein schwerer militärischer Konflikt zwischen der alten Horde und der Allianz von Lordaeron. Es ging um nicht geringeres, als um die Herrschaft der östlichen Königreiche, jenem Kontinent auf dem hart gekämpft wurde. Der Krieg endete mit dem Untergang der alten Horde und dem Sieg der Allianz von Lordaeron. Das Spiel Warcraft 2 und die Novel "Im Strom der Dunkelheit" behandeln diesen Krieg. Ausgangssituation Allianz/Menschen Im ersten Krieg war es dem genialen Taktiker Schwarzfaust dank dem Mord an König Llane Wrynn durch die Halborcin Garona Halforcen gelungen, Sturmwinds thumb|left|256px Verteidigung moralisch zu schwächen und zu brechen. Die gebündelte Schlagkraft der Horde waren Sturmwinds Mauern nicht länger gewachsen. Die Stadt samt Königreich waren gefallen. Im Namen seines König nahm der Champion Sturmwinds und letzter der Arathi, Anduin Lothar den jungen Prinz Varian, den Magier Khadgar, Soldaten und viele Flüchtlinge mit nach Lordaeron. Von Süderstade aus brach man zur Hauptstadt auf und warnte König Terenas Menethil vor dem kommenden Sturm. Der weise König erkannte die Gefahr und rief die Monarchen und Herrscher der anderen Menschenkönigreiche, sowie wichtiger Organisationen zu sich. Die Herren der sieben Köngreiche sowie der Kirche des heiligen Lichts kamen zusammen: *König Terenas Menethil von Lordaeron als Gastgeber, *König Genn Graumähne von Gilneas, *König Thoras Trollbann von Stromguarde *König Aiden Perenolde vonAlterac *Großadmiral Daelin Prachtmeer von Kul Tiras *Erzmagier Antonidas, Oberhaupt der Kirin Tor, des Rats der Sechs und Herr von Dalaran *Erzbischhof Alonsus Faol von der Kirche des heiligen Lichts *Anduin Lothar als Vertreter Sturmwinds. Während Graumähne und Perenolde von der Gefahr durch die Orcs erst überzeugt werden mussten, waren sich die Adeligen einig, dass eine Allianz geformt werden müsste und man Seite an Seite gegen die Horde kämpfen muss. Nach langen Verhandlungen kam man zu folgenden Entschlüssen. *Anduin Lothar soll als "neutraler" Oberbefehlshaber die Landstreitkräfte kommandieren, als Arathi ist er den uneinigen König adelig genug, die Hochelfen müssen ihren alten Beistandspakt erfüllen und kein König wollte einem anderen Monarchen seine Soldaten anvertrauen. Man fürchtete, dass ein König sich mehr um die Grenzen seines Reiches, als um die Ländereien der anderen Könige sorgt. Und so kam man zu dem Entschluss Lothar zu erwählen. *Daelin Prachtmeer soll die Seestreitkräfte der Königreiche als Oberster Kommandant der Allianzmarine zu einer gemeinsamen Seestreitkraft formen. *Khadgar soll als Verbindungsmagier zwischen Dalaran und Anduin Lothar dienen und bleibt seinem liebgewordenen Kameraden so an der Seite. Alonsus Faol hat ebenfalls einen Beitrag zur Allianz anzubieten. Unter seinem Schüler Uther hat er einen Orden von kämpfenden Priestern, die Paladine der silbernen Hand, geformt. Sie sollen die Soldaten ermutigen, schützen und am Leben halten. Da Lothar, Uther und die meisten Paladine zu fromm und damit zu voreingenommen bestimmter Taktiken gegenüber hält, ernennt er den eher schüchternen und weniger frommen Turalyon zu seinem Verbindungsmann zwischen ihm und den Paladinen und soll als sein Vertreter dienen. Horde Die Horde hatte Sturmwind dank Schwarzfausts und Gul'dans Marionette Garona erobert. Doch der so mächtige Kriegshäuptling war nur ein Spielzeug des skrupellosen Hexenmeisters und seines niederträchtigen Schattenrats. Diese Organisation trug große Schuld am Untergang Draenors und dem Fall der Horde in die Unehrenhaftigkeit. Das war Orgrim Schicksalshammer zu viel, doch konnte er nicht handeln, bis Gul'dan ins Koma gefallen war. Der Orc war in den Geist des Magiers Medivh eingedrungen, Wächter und Wirt des Sargeras, jenes Wesen, das die Horde durch das dunkle Portal nach Azeroth gebracht hat. Gul'dan hatte den Tod des Meisters durch Khadgar und Lothar erlebt, diese Erfahrung war zu viel für seinen Geist. Orgrim Schicksalshammer erschlug Schwarzfaust und schlachtete gemeinsam mit dem Donnerfürstenclan den Schattenrat ab. Er wurde zum neuen Kriegshäuptling. Unter seinem Kommando eroberte die Horde auch den letzten Winkel des Königreiches von Azeroth. Alsbald drang man in das Zwergenkönigrech von Khaz Modan vor, viele Zwergenfestungen wurden erobert, doch gelang es der Horde nicht Eisenschmiede selbst und Gnomeregan, das Heim der Gnome, zu erobern. Der gerissene Kilrogg Totauge und sein Clan des blutenden Auges wurden mit der Belagerung betraut. In den Mienen fand die Horde Rohstoffe, im Meer von Khaz Modan Öl, um eine Flotte von Kriegsschiffen und gewaltigen Landungsbooten zu bauen, um nach Lordaeron vorzudringen. Der Drachenmalclan fand dank einer Vision Todesschwinges in Khaz Modan die Drachenseele. Zuluhed sollte es nicht gelingen, die Macht des Artefakts zu ergründen, doch seinem Leutnant Nekros Schädelberster gelang es. Dieser spürte den roten Drachenschwarm auf und zwang Alexstrasza und einige Männnchen mit in die verfluchte Zwergenfestung Grim Batol zu kommen. Dort legte die Drachenkönigin Ei um Ei, die jungen Drachen sollten der Horde als schreckliche Waffe dienen. Gul'dan war indessen aus dem Koma erwacht. Und ein sehr wütendener Schicksalshammer erwartete nun ein Treuebeweis vom Hexenmeister. Dieser wandte mit einer der dunkelsten Künste an, um aus den Leichen gefallener Ritter Sturmwinds und den Seelen des Schattenrats schreckliche untote Hexer zu erschaffen, die er Todesritter nannte. Teron Blutschatten und seine vermummte Schaar schworen anders als Gul'dan dem Kriegshäuptling wirklich die Treue. Die Waldtrollstämme von Lordaeron wollten nicht wirklich etwas von der Horde wissen. Als Orgrim noch als Botschafter Schwarzfausts diente, drohte der verschlagene Zul'jin ihm sogar mit dem Tod, sollten Orcs noch einmal ihre Wälder betreten. Doch Schicksalshammer beauftragte nun den Black Tooth Grin Clan der Schwarzfaustbrüder damit, den von Menschen gefangenen Trollhäuptling zu retten. Im Versprechen die Wälder der Menschen und Elfen nach dem Sieg der Horde zu erhalten, schlossen sich die Waldtrollstämme unter Zul'jin der Horde an. Im Schwarzfels eroberte die Horde die oberen Bereiche, die sogenannte Schwarzfelsspitze und macht sie zu ihrem Hauptquartier. Unter großem Jubel stellt Orgrim Schicksalshammer die Todesritter und die Waldtrolle den Clans vor, auf die Drachen musste er noch warten. Dann begann der Marsch nach Lordaeron. Kampf vor Süderstade Allianz Laut Marineberichten Daelin Prachtmeers segelt die Horde auf Süderstade zu, um dort an Land zu gehen. Die Allianzarmee gingen daher vor Süderstade in Stellung. Kurz vor den Orcs erreicht eine Waldläuferabteilung unter dem Kommando von Alleria Windläufer das Lager der Allianz. Nur sie und ihre besten Krieger sind gekommen, anders als König Anastian Sonnenwanderer glaubten sie eine Gefahr durch die Horde zu erkennen und wollten daher den Beistandspakt erfüllen. Quel'thalas sei zu weit vom Meer weg und die Horde damit ein Problem der Menschen,so der König der Hochelfen Viele Landungsboote und Schiffe der Horde wurden im Kanal zwischen Khaz Modan und Lordaeron von der Allianzmarine versenkt. Doch gelang es vielen Schiffen die Blockade zu durchbrechen. Wie in Lordaeron begann auch der Kampf um die Inseln Lordaerons, darunter Tol Barad. Die wilden Krieger der Horde brandeten auf einen von Turalyon und Lothar straff organisierten Schildwall, die Todesritter der Horde taten sich mit den Paladinen schwer. Dieser umzingelt einen Teil der Armee der Horde und löscht diesen aus, doch ein großer Teil der Horde setzt sich ins Hinterland ab, der erste Sieg gehörte der Allianz. Horde Die Allianz ist auf Orgrim Schicksalshammers Finte hineingefallen, Orgrim woltte die Horde über die Berge zwischen Lordaeron und dem Hinterland nach Quel'thalas führen, so sollte das Versprechen Zul'jin gegenüber erfüllt und Ressourcen für den weiteren Krieg gesichert werden. Doch gelang es nahe Süderstade einen dauerhaften Brückenkopf und einen Hafen für die Horde zu etablieren. Schlacht ums Hinterland Die Allianz eilte nun dem Nistgipfel der mächtigen Wildhammerzwerge zu Hilfe. Während es den entschlossenen Greifenreitern gelungen war, zahlreiche Orcs aus der Luft zu töten, reagierte die Horde nun mit Waldtrollen, die Speere schmeißend in den Bäumen auf der Lauer legten. Die Allianz griffen am Boden ein und kontte einen weiteren Sieg erringen. Im Nistgipfel trafen Lothar, Turalyon, Alleria und der Than der Wildhammerzwerge, Kurdran aufeinander .Die Wildhammerzwerge beschlossen der Allianz zu helfen, um ihren Brüdern in Eisenschmiede "triumphal" zu Hilfe zu kommen. Spähern zu Folge hatte sich die Horde erneut aufgeteilt, einer großer Teil der Clans kletterte oder marschierte nach Quel'thalas ein und viele Orcs und Trolle hatten sich im Hinterland eingegraben, um einen Guerillakrieg mit der Allianz führen. Lothar hat keine andere Wahl, er befahl Turalyon und zahlreichen Soldaten mit einer besorgten, wie nun in Eile befindlichen Alleria zu ziehen, er selbst würde im Hinterland weiterkämpfen. Khadgar sollte dem unerfahrenen Paladin zur Seite stehen. Invasion von Quel'thalas Horde Dank der Ortskenntnis und den Kletterkünsten der Waldtrolle konnten die Orcs und Oger die Berge schnell überqueren. thumb|342px|Marsch der Horde 1-2: Erster Krieg 3.Schlacht bei Süderstade 4.Belagerung des Nistgipfeks 5.Schlacht um Quel'thallas 6.Alteracs Verrat 7.Belagerung Lordaerons 8.Jagd auf Gul'dan 9.Belagerung der Schwarzfelsspitze 10.Letzte Schlacht am dunklen Portal ]]überwinden.Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister merken am Rand der Elfenwälder das ihre Kräfte nicht länger wirken.Erst weiter von den Runensteinen von Quel'thalas kann Er wieder Zauber wirken.Schicksalshammer will nun wissen wie man diese Macht für die Horde und gegen die Hochelfen wirken kann. Gul'dan dachte sogar darüber nach durch die Runensteine den Sonnenbrunnen anzugreifen, doch hatte Medivh ihm eine weitaus größere Machtquelle gezeigt und so kehrt er von dieser Idee ab.Er kommt auf eine andere Idee. Er ließ die Runensteine von den Ogern ausgraben und unter Cho'galls Aufsicht zu den sogenannten Altären der Stürme aufbauen. Dann leitete er seine unheilige Magie in diesen Altar und verwandelt die dummen einköpfigen Oger in clevere, zweiköpfige meist magisch begabte Oger. Dann begann die Horde damit Schneisen in den heiligen Elfenwald zu schlagen. Allianz Gerade als die Horde beim Holzabbau war, griffen die Truppen der Allianz an. Indessen stürmtem Allerias Waldläufer in die Wälder, um die Armee zu mobilisieren, ihre Elfenbrüder zu retten und Waldtrolle, die den Elfen auflauerten, zu bekämpfen. In Silbermond musste die Hochelfin ihrem König erst einen Trollkopf vor die Füße werfen, damit dieser die Gefahr endlich einsah und der Allianz beistand. Turalyon und Khadgar machten nun erstmalig die Bekanntschaft mit den zweiköpfigen Ogern. Lor'themar Theron und die Weltenwanderer konnten viele von ihnen ausschalten, doch gewann die Oger langsam aber sicher die Oberhand. Bis die Greifenreiter der Wildhammerzwerge eingriffen und sie zurückschlugen. Einsatz des roten Drachenschwarms Die Drachenreiter von Grim Batol waren aufgebrochen. In der Meerenge versenken sie zahlreiche Schiffe der Allianz, darunter jenes von Daelins Sohn Derek, das in Flammen aufging und sank. Andere flogen nach Quel'thalas, um der in die Bedrängnis geratenenen Horde beizustehen. Sie töteten zahlreiche Greifenreiter und entfachen einen gewalitgen Waldbrand. Weinend mussten die überlebenden Elfen mit ansehen, wie der Wald niederbrannte, Silbermond und andere Siedlungen der Elfen wurden vom Sonnenbrunnen gerettet. Verrat auf beiden Seiten Allianz König Aiden Perenolde glaubte, dass die Allianz den Krieg nicht gewinnen konnte und damit seine Ländeereien vor dem Zorn der Orcs nicht schützen könnte. Daher schloss er einen geheimen Pakt mit Schicksalshammer, der einen Groll gegen unehrenhaften Wesen, sei es Mensch oder Orc, hegte, wollte seine Armee aber langsam gegen Lordaerons Hauptstadt werfen und damit den Krieg gewinnen, denn von Lordaeron aus wären die anderen Menschenreiche leicht zu erobern. Im Ausstausch für die Sicherheit Alteracs verrät ihm Perenolde Bergpässe in seinem verschneiten Königreich, die direkt zum Lordamersee und damit zur Hauptstadt führen. Die Wachposten wurden so verlegt, dass sie der Horde nicht im Weg stehen würden. Horde Gul'dan hatte von Medivh die Macht der Artefakte im Grab des Sargeras zeigen lassen. Mit ihrer Macht konnte er zu einem gottgleichen Wesen werden. Die Sturmrächer und Cho'galls Schattenhammerclan sollten ihm dabei helfen, dass versunkene Grab zu heben. Heimlich führt er die beiden Clans aus Lordaeron nach Süderstade, wo Sie auf ein Schiff stiegen und aufs Meer segelten. Mit seiner Macht hob Gul'dan die Grabesinsel und führt eine Expedition in die Grabanlagen. Cho'gall sollte sie vor Schicksalshammers Rächern schützen. Die Belagerung der Hauptstadt Befreiungsversuche der Allianz. Thoras Trollbann war überrascht, dass Alterac die Horde einfach so durch ihr Land ziehen ließ. Er führt daraufhin seine Gebirgsjäger ins Nachbarreich. Trollbann erobert zahlreiche Pässe und ließ sie besetzten. Bald fand er einen General Alteracs und erfuhr die Wahrheit. Die beiden Männer schnitten der Horde nun den Nachschub ab. Die Horde hatte bereits einen Belagerungsring um die Hauptsstadt gezogen. Turalyon und Lor'themar Theron versuchten bereits mehrere Befreiungsschläge, wurden aber immer wieder von der Horde zurückgeschlagen. König Menethil indessen nutze alles, was er gegen die Horde noch verwenden konnte. Durch seine Lehre bei Medivh hatte Khadgar "gelernt", wie man einen Greif fliegt. Er flog über die Belagerungstruppen hinweg und konnte so mit Terenas die Verteidigung planen. Schicksalshammers Fehler Als der Nachsschub der Horde nachließ, glaubte Schicksalshammer das Perenolde ihn getäuscht hatteund es kommt noch schlimmer, Gul'dan hatte die Horde ebenfalls verraten. Ein Drachenreiter berichtet, dass Gul'dan davon gesegelt ist. Die anderen Drachen hingen im Luftkampf mit den Wildhammerzwergen,der Allianzmarine und in Quel'thalas fest. Orgrim wollte die Unehrenhaftigkeit nicht länger in der Horde akzeptieren und befahl den Schwarzfaustbrüdern und ihrem Black Tooth Grin die Jagd auf Gul'dan. Die beiden Krieger protestierten zu recht, der Sieg war nahe und der Abzug ihres großen Clans würde das Scheitern der Belagerung bedeuten. Orgrim erklärt ihnen das die Horde sich zwar zurückziehe, doch in einer alles entscheidenen Schlacht den Sieg im Krieg erringen würde. Verärgert brachen die beiden Brüder auf. Die Mauern halten Die Allianz bemerkte den Kraftverlust der Horde und schlugt schonungslos zu. Die Horde flüchteten über den Thandolübergang nach Khaz Modan. Kurz nach dem Sieg traf Anduin Lothars Armee in Lordaeron ein, das Hinterland war orcfrei, die Allianz begann ihren Marsch Richtung Eisenschmiede. Gul'dans Ende Der Black Tooth Grin Clan setzt Cho'gall und seinen Schattenhammclan fest. Er war fast ausgelöscht, der Oger und einige seiner Anhänger entkamen. Die Sturmrächer und Gul'dan wurden im Grab des Sargeras von Dämonen zerfetzt. Ausgehend, dass der Hexenmeister gefallen sei und das die Horde verloren hatte, gingen Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust zum dunklen Portal zurück. Der Kampf geht zu Ende Die Allianz war in der Offfensive, vor der Küste wurde die Seemacht der Horde komplett von der Allianzmarine ausgelöscht. Die meisten Inseln fielen wieder an die Allianz. Seite an Seite mit Wildhammerzwergen und Hochelfen marschierten die Allianzsoldaten nach Eisensschmiede,dort sollten die Hügelzwerge endlich befreit werden. Kolrrog Totauge und sein Clan des blutenen Auges waren zwar wilde und tapfere Krieger, doch als die Allianzarmee von der einen und die Zwerge einen Ausbruch von den Anderen starteten, befahl er den Rückzug. Sein Clan floh in die Wildnis. Eisenschmiede war gerettet, ebenso die Gnome von Gnomeregan, dass technische Wissen beider Völker stand der Allianz nun voll zur Verfügung. Belagerung der Schwarzfelsspitze Menschen,Zwerge,Gnome und Hochelfen marschiereten nun auf die Schwarzfelsspitze zu. Die Wildhammerzwerge sorgten dafür, dass die roten Drachen kaum gegen die thumb|288px Bodentruppen vorgehen konnten. Die Waldläufer nutzten die Hänge der brennenden Steppe, ebenso die Belagerungswaffen der Allianz. Auf dem Schlachtfeld trafen Anduin Lothar und Orgrim Schicksalshammer aufeinander. Der Kriegshäuptling konnte den Kommandanten der Allianz töten. Als er nun triumphal schreit, dass die Welt der Horde gehören werde, erkannte Turalyon, dass die Orcs gar nicht von Azeroth sind und fand seine Verbindung zum Licht wieder. Leuchtend nahm er Anduins Lothars zerbrochenes Schwert auf und überwältigte Schicksalshammer. Ihren Kriegshäuptling geschlagen sehend, verlor die Horde ihren Mut, die Allianz gewann die Belagerung. Die Orcs wurden zusammengetrieben und gefangen genommen. Die Zerstörung des dunklen Portals Khadgar wusste, dass der Krieg erst wirklich enden würde, wenn das dunkle Portal zerstört oder geschlossen wird. Turalyon übernimmt das Kommando und führte die Armee in die verwüsteten Lande. Dort wurde der Black Tooth Grin Clan und die Schwarzfelssbrüder fast vernichtet, nur knapp gelang ihnen die Flucht. Khadgar nutzte all seine Mittel, um das Portal zu sprengen. Kriegsfolgen Schicksal der Orcs Die Orcs der Horde wurden getötet, gefangen oder es gelang ihnen die Flucht in die Wildnis. Die Allianz setzte ein Internierungsgesetz durch, dass das jedem freien Orc zwang, sich zu ergeben. Die Meisten von ihnen wurden in Internierungslager getrieben. Als Sklaven sollten sie die von ihnen angerichteten Kriegsschäden reparieren oder Ressourcen für den Wiederaufbau produzieren.Ohne die Magie der Hexenmeister werden die Orcs alsbald Lethargisch und leicht zu bewachen. Das Zentrum der Internierungslager wird von Sturmwind nach Durnholde verlegt. Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust war die Flucht zur verlassenen Schwarzfelsspitze gelungen. Als angeblicher neuer Kriegshäuptling rief er die dunkle Horde aus. Zahlreiche Orcs und Verbündete der Horde folgen seinem Ruf. Er wollte eine Armee formieren, um die Reiche der Menschen doch noch zu erobern. Der Drachenmalclan konnte dank der gefangenen roten Drachen noch lange seine Freiheit garantieren. Grim Batol ging einen lockeren Pakt mit der dunklen Horde ein. Alsbald wurde Rend Schwarzfaust von Nefarian und seinen schwarzen Drachen unterworfen. Die dunkle Horde durfte nun seine Laboratorien und seine Experimente beschützen. Es wurde Krieg gegen Ragnaros Dunekeleisenzwerge geführt. Nur Teile der brennenden Steppe wurden erobert. Königreich Alterac Kaum das die Horde geschlagen war, marschierte Terenas Menethil samt Armee in Alterac ein und verhängte das Kriegsrecht. Aiden Perenolde wurde unter Hausarrest gestellt. Seine Schatzkammer wurde für Reparationen und für die Internierungslager geplündert. Die verschiedenen Herrscher der Allianz hatten allesamt Wunschkandiaten, die Aufteilung des Reiches würde nun Krieg zwischen den Menschen bedeuten. Die Thronfrage droht die Allianz fast zu zereißen. Ehemalige Verbünete der Horde Die Waldtrolle waren wütend und enttäuscht in ihre in den Wäldern versteckte Dörfer zurückgekehrt. Zul'jin der Amani geht sogar auf Anhänger der Horde los. Andere Waldtrolle waren der dunklen Horde beigetreten. Nur die Bruchhauer schlossen sich der Horde unter Thrall wieder an. Die Orger wurden ebenfalls von der Horde im Stich gelassen. Unter der Führung der zweiköpfigen Artgenossen errichten die Oger überall in der Wildnis Lager oder richten sich in Höhlen ein. Auf Draenor ging ihr Leben unter dem Joch der Gronn weiter. Die Todesritter sind nach Draneor zrückgekehrt, sie dienten einer Zeit lang Ner'zhul und später machten sie die Scherbenwelt unsicher. Hass gegen die Orcs Viele Menschen,Elfen und Zwerge werden ihren Hass auf die Orcs nie ablegen, zusehr haben sie unter ihnen gelitten. Sogar 30 Jahre nach Kriegsende hassen Varian Wrynn und Daelin Prachtmeer die Orcs noch immer, ihr Leben wird und wurde vom Kampf gegen die Horde bestimmt. Zerfall der Allianz Die Könige sind sich nicht einig, was auf Dauer mit den Orcs passieren sollte. Viele schrien nach einer Auslöschung dieses Volkes. Doch nicht alle Herrscher wollten einen Genozid verantworten, auch wegen Alterac kommt es zu keiner Einigung. Im Laufe der Jahre verließen Hochelfen, Stromgarde und Gilneas die Allianz von Lordaeron. Innerhalb der Bevölkerung kam es zu Unruhen,die Menschen sahen nicht ein, dass sie für die Unterbringung der Orcs zahlen sollten. Organisationen des Bösen,darunter der Kult der Verdammten erhielt unglaublichen Zulauf. en:Second War fr:Deuxième Guerre pl:Second War Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Allianz